Contamination of exposed structural surfaces with dangerous chemical or biological material creates a critical threat in both civilian and military contexts. In the former context, such civilian contamination can occur accidentally, such as during the conveyance of hazardous materials from one site to another, or the civilian contamination can occur on purpose, such as where a community becomes the target of hostility. In the military context, chemical and/or biological warfare can, for instance, occur under test conditions, or it can be present as an actual peril during active conflict. In any event, such deployed materials can remain for a significant period of time (e.g. up to several weeks) on exposed surfaces such as vehicles, aircraft, buildings, equipment, etc., and thereby remain as dangers to humans and animals that may come in contact with these surfaces before decontamination is undertaken.
One present decontamination procedure includes the application of cleaning agents generally coupled with actual scrubbing of surfaces. Because of the nature of the contaminants, extreme care must be taken to make certain that any water supply systems, as well as fisheries, domestic and wild animal water sources, and the like, do not become infiltrated because contaminated cleaning agents are rinsed into the sewer system or ground and eventually return in supposedly fresh water for subsequent consumption. A second present decontamination procedure is the application of a fixed coating of titanium dioxide nanoparticles on an exposed surface for subsequent decontamination through ultraviolet catalytic generation of hydroxyl radicals. However, and while such a coating is effective in achieving decontamination, its universality of application under present methodology is severely limited because coating procedures presently taught do not result in efficient, uniform, and rapid particulate deposition.
Thus, in view of the criticality of adequate care and the danger present in exercising that care when dealing with hazardous chemicals and biologicals, it is apparent that a need is present for methodology that can accomplish decontamination of these hazardous substances without severe interference with normal societal activities. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide methodology for creating a self decontaminating surface whereby a transition metal oxide can be efficiently and relatively widely deposited on a surface for subsequent reaction with water and catalytic ultraviolet light to yield hydroxyl radicals for decontaminating reaction with untoward contaminants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide deposition methodology that employs a thermal spray technique for coating transition metal oxide on a surface for subsequent decontamination.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide deposition methodology for nanoparticle cluster impact of the transition metal oxide on the surface whereby the clusters break apart on impact to cause particle dispersion and adherence at the surface interface.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.